1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to an image compensating device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive are directed to an image compensating device and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The lens of a human eye is commonly known as a crystalline lens due to the presence of crystallins, a water-soluble structural protein found in the lens and the cornea of the eye that accounts for the transparency of the structure. A transmission ratio of a crystalline lens may change with age. A person may perceive image quality and color of an image displayed on a display device, such as a television or a monitor, differently, depending on the transmission ratio of his/her crystalline lens. Thus, an image output from a display device may not be adjusted to a human viewer whose eyes have degenerated.